¿Podemos volver a amar?
by LScarlet
Summary: Lucy y Natsu estaban siempre juntos en su infancia, pero tuvieron que separarse. Ahora, tras nueve años, vuelven a reeencontrarse, pero Natsu ya no es el mismo. ¿Podrá Lucy devolver a Natsu a como era o podrá enamorarse de este nuevo Natsu? o lo más importante, Natsu la ignora ¿Podrá conseguir que vuelva a amarla?¿Ella desea eso? Disfruten y lean! Nalu! LEMON para los perver jeje
1. Las personas cambian

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen al gran Hiro Mashima-sama.

Este es un fic Nalu.

Género: Romance/Drama (pero tranquilos, no os haré llorar mucho)

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Las personas cambian**

Lucy se sentia extraña, nerviosa. Estaba en un lugar nuevo, y todo el mundo era nuevo, todos menos él.

Se estaba retrasando, llevaba cinco minutos esperándole, si tardaba un poco más, llegarían tarde a su primer día de instituto. Natsu siempre había sido despistado, al menos lo era hacía nueve años, tambien era cariñoso, dulce y agradable; siempre con esa sonrisa tan sincera. Tal vez por eso se le había hecho más soportable aquel cambio. Sinceramente, esperaba que no hubiera cambiado mucho. Ella al menos no había cambiado mas que en el fisico.

Le vió acercarse, él también había cambiado en ese aspecto, estaba mucho más alto y guapo de lo que lo recordaba. Su pelo estaba más largo y lo peinaba de una forma despreocupada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y le sonrió, Lucy detectó que algo no andaba bien, la sonrisa que el le devolvió no fue sincera como acostumbraba a ser, esta era forzada y no le llegaba a los ojos.

- B-buenos dias - susurro ella en un apenas audible murmullo.

- Hola - fue toda la respuesta de él, simple y llana. Sin emoción alguna.

Lucy se sintió mal. ¿Que había cambiado?¿Por qué ha pasado Natsu para llegar a ser asi?¿Acaso los nueve años de separación han dejado una huella irreparable?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el instituto, en silencio. No dijeron nada hasta que ya estuvieron dentro y los enviaron a cada uno a sus respectivas clases. Ni siquiera habían coincidido en eso.

Lucy se presentó (por obligación de la tutota Mirajanne) de manera nerviosa a la clase. Su buena memoria le hizo poder recordar todos y cada uno de los nombres de sus compañeros. Había nueve chicas sin incluirse a ella misma: Erza, la delegada, una chica intimidante pero se la veía de la clase de persona que protege a los suyos; Levi, una chica menuda que sin dudarlo ni un segundo le dió una cálida bienvenida; Juvia, una muchacha que había susurrado algo extraño sobre que era una nueva rival de amor; Yukino, de cabello blanco y sonrisa amplia; Chelia, una chica dulce y sencilla; Flare, que ya la había apodado como 'rubia'; Mary y Hisui, quienes apenas le habian dirigido un simple hola; y por último Minerva, una muchacha que tan solo mirarla había hecho que su cuerpo temblara de temor. Los chicos era doce; Gazille, Laxus y Olga, altos e imponentes; Romeo, un muchacho sencillo; Loki, el playboy de la clase (según le habian dicho); Hibiki, Lyon, Max y Zancrow, quienes apenas le habían hablado, tan solo habían estado examinandola minuciosamente; Jellal, el novio de Erza; y Sting, un chico que le había mostrado la sonrisa más cálida y bonita que veían en muchos años.

Natsu por su parte, apenas si se había quedado con algunos nombres. Gray, un chico que nada más llegar le había llamado 'flamita' relacionandolo (suponía) con su camiseta (que era blanca con una enorme llama roja dibujada); Lisanna, una chica con pelo blanco que le había sonreido como si no hubiera un mañana; Wendy, quien se la veía infantil y adorable y más personas. Daba igual quienes fueran, las chicas para no perder costumbre habían babeado por él nada más había entrado por la puerta. Le daba igual, ya estaba acostumbrado, su pelo rosa hacía que se fijaran en él y tampoco es que fuera feo, para nada. Asi que simplemente, les dedicó la sonrisa que le mostraba a todo el mundo y se sentó con orgullo y chulería en su asiento. A fin de cuentas, así era él. Orgulloso y creído. Bueno, así era desde que ocurrió aquello hace nueve años. Y nunca volvería a ser el que era, por mucho que ella estuviera de nuevo con él.

* * *

Muy bien! Y hasta aquí el comienzo de mi primer fic.

Este ha sido un poco (mucho) corto, pero prometo que los demás serán más extensos!

Esto tan solo ha sido una pequeña introducción, para que más o menos se sitúen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y reviews y comenten todo lo que piensen acerca de lo que he escrito, bueno o malo, toda critica sera constructiva!

Muchiiiiisimas gracias :3


	2. No entiendo a este nuevo Natsu

ACLARACIÓN! Lo que pongo en cursiva, es lo que piensa directamente uno de los personajes, generalmente no especificaré quien piensa eso. Pero si veo que no se distingue bien, pues ya si que lo aclararé en plan: _blablabla_ pensó fulanito.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: 'No entiendo a este nuevo Natsu'**

Segundo día de instituto, el primer día de ambos había sido bastante bueno y esperaban que siguiera así.

Lucy no lo podía creer, de nuevo se estaba retrasando, pero esta vez no eran los cinco minutos tontos del día anterior, no. Esta vez estaba tardando demasiado. Miró su reloj, aun tenía tiempo de llegar a clase, aunque tuviera que correr. Después de una lucha interna entre irse o esperarle, ganó la primera opción y echó a correr.

Cuando estaba llegando a las puertas, frenó la carrera y empezó a caminar de manera normal hasta que algo la hizo parar en seco. ¿Pero que...? Ahí estaba él, apoyado en la pared de la entrada del instituto, charlando tranquilamente con sus amigos. Lucy se quedó quieta observandole, ¿por qué se había ido sin ella? Es cierto que nunca hablaron sobre quedar todas las mañanas, pero ella supuso que habían hecho un pacto sin palabras. ¿Había supuesto mal?

De pronto, Natsu se dió cuenta de que ella le miraba, y sin previo aviso, hizo algo que hizo que la chica rubia se confundiera: le sonrió seductoramente y le guiñó un ojo.

Lucy casi se cae por la sorpresa, había esperado cualquier reacción del chico pero... ¿de veras le había guiñado un ojo?¿Que era ella, un ligue más a quien cazar?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él se estaba riendo de la cara de perplejidad total de ella y había vuelto a hablar con sus amigos.

- Lucy! Buenos días! - Levi a su lado le saludaba pero la Heartphilia estaba demasiado concentrada pensando en algo como para darse cuenta de su presencia - Lucy? - la llamó pero al no obtener respuesta, probo con gritarle - LUCY!

La nombrada dió un gran brinco mientras le devolvían a la realidad, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Yukino y Gajeel, que estaban con Levi, empezaron a reirse y Lucy solo pudo sonrojarse ante el evidente ridiculo y saludarles con una sonrisa.

- Vamos a clase, el timbre está a punto de sonar y no debemos llegar tarde - la voz de la responsable delegada Erza Scarlet, se hizo sonar por encima de las conversaciones que se habían formado.

Todos se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto, pero cuando a penas estaba llegando, algo hizo que Lucy se girara. Sting, se estaba acercando. Le esperó, no supo el motivo, simplemente lo hizo. Cuando estaba a su lado, el Eucliffe le volvió a mostrar la sonrisa cálida que hacía que ella se sonrojara y le saludó despeinandole un poco los cabellos. Ella se quejó inflando sus mofletes y entraron charlando.

Natsu quien estaba a unos escasos metros, pudo presenciar toda la escena. La sonrisa de ella... Le recordó a la niña de ocho años con la que siempre estaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie sonreir así, bueno... siendo sinceros, nunca había visto a nadie sonreir como ella lo hacía.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en medio del pasillo principal, sonriendo como un idiota. _¿Se puede saber que mierda haces pensando en ella?¿Acaso eres idiota?Se acabó._

Enfadado, abrió la puerta de su clase fas fuerte de lo normal, lo que hizo que todos se giraran a verle. Aquello no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado, pero lo que si le molestó fue que ella hubiera provocado eso en él y el tono de su tutor al hablarle.

- Bueno, bueno... parece que el señor Dragneel esta mañana se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo. Digame, ¿cree usted que podrá serenarse para dar clase con nosotros?

Si, realmente le molestó el tono de Gildarts, su tutor. Se estaba riendo de él, y no es que estuviera muy acostumbrado a eso. Nadie nunca se atrevía a reirse de Natsu o a ni siquiera molestarle porque se habría llevado la paliza de su vida. Pero esto era diferente, no se podía pegar a un profesor ¿no?

Llegó la hora del recreo, todos estaban tomando su almuerzo (N/A. el colegio será en plan japones: van, comen y salen por la tarde). Lucy estaba comiendo con un pequeño grupo que se reunía siempre y el cual, la habia integrado perfectamente. Este pequeño grupo estaba compuesto por: Erza, Jellal, Gajeel, Levi, Juvia, Loki, Laxus, Juvia, Sting; Wendy, Gray, Elfman y Cana (todos ellos de la clase de al lado) y por ultimo, la ya nombrada Lucy. Era un grupo extraño pero aquello le encantaba a la Heartphilia.

De forma inconsciente buscó al pelirosado; lo encontró charlando animadamente con unas chicas que según recordaba porque le habían hablado de ellas, eran Lisanna, Sherry, Jenny y otras dos que no reconocío de vista porque ni siquiera estaban en su mismo curso. ¿Por qué se le pegaban tanto aquellas lagartas? Sin darse cuenta, cerró sus puños y le miró con el ceño fruncido; Natsu ni se había dado cuenta de que le miraba de tan ensimismado que estaba con las chicas esas.

Repentinamente, como si le hubiera llamado, él posó sus ojos en ella. Eso estaba bien, al menos era consciente de su existencia. Lo que no estuvo bien, fue lo que hizo a continuación. Pasó un brazó por encima de los hombros de la tal Sherry, miró a Lucy con picardía y le volvió a guiñar un ojo.

Ella solo pudo enfurecerse más, tanto que ya clavaba sus uñas en la carne de sus inocentes palmas. _¿Se puede saber que le pasa a este nuevo Natsu?¿Que mierda le ronda por la cabeza? No entiendo a este nuevo Natsu._

El Dragneel vió como se alejaba la rubia, ni siquiera sabía el motivo de su enfado, es decir, a todas les gustaba el playboy. Se las ligaba y despues de un rato de diversión, las dejaba un poco de lado. A todas las gustaba el playboy, entonces ¿por que a ella no?

- ¿Por qué a ella no? - dijo en un leve susurro.

- ¿Que dices Natsu-kuun? - pronunció de forma cantarina Jenny.

- ¿Eh? Ah, nada. Tan solo que me preguntaba como puedes ser tan linda - mintió.

- Mooooo, tú si que eres lindo Natsu-kuuun - canturreó de nuevo.

Aquello de tanto canto le estaba empezando a joder al pelirosa, ¿acaso no podía hablar normal? Ni siquiera su sonrisa era normal, se la veía demasiado ficticia, no era tan pura con la de Lucy _¿Pero que...?¿Por qué vuelves a pensar en ella, niño tonto? _

De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente.

-Flashback-

Una chica de unos siete años correteaba por el parque mientras era perseguida por un chico de pelo rosa. Se escuchó un golpe, la rubia se giró para ver que había ocurrido y vió al chico tendido en el suelo sollozando. Se acercó corriendo y miró la rodilla lastimada del chico, fue corriendo a mojar su pañuelo en agua y colocarselo al muchacho.

- Eres un niño tonto, Natsu... Pero puedes estar tranquilo porque yo siempre voy a cuidar de ti.

Lucy le mostró la sonrisa pura y sincera que el tanto adoraba.

-Fin flashback-

'Siempre voy a cuidar de ti'

_Mentirosa._

La miró a lo lejos, estaba hablando con sus ya seguramente amigos, se la veía entretenida. De pronto se dió cuenta de algo que le hizo apretar su mandibula. El tal Sting Eucliffe estaba muy cerca de ella y ambos reían descaradamente y ella mostraba un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_Natsu, da igual lo que haga. No es de tu incumbencia. No te importa. Simplemente aparta los ojos de ella, no merece la pena. Dejo de merecerla aquel día._

Hizo lo que se había propuesto durante toda la hora de la comida. Cuando a la salida la vió despedirse de sus amigos e irse sola casa, supuso que ninguno vivía por donde ellos. Sí, porque después de todo, ellos eran vecinos. Se acercó a ella con Alzack y Freed que vivian por la misma zona que él y sin decir ninguna palabra entre ellos, ambos caminaron el uno junto al otro hasta que en el portal, susurraron un simple adiós.

* * *

Muy bien! Hasta aquí llegó este segundo capi! Este ha sido más largo, sinceramente no se que extensión tendrá cada uno asi que puede que uno tenga quinientas palabras mientras que otro pueda tener tresmil... xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre comenten y demás!

Ahora bien, espero que se vayan haciendo una idea de la personalidad y del estado emocional de cada uno de los protas, esa es mi idea! Quiero que conozcan bien a Natsu y a Lucy en este fic.

Siento que estoy haciendo un poco de lio con tanto nombre y tanto grupo, pero realmente quiero introducir a cuantos más miembros de la serie porque quiero que esto tenga algo estilo los lazos que hay en FairyTail. Eso y la locura jaja.

Hay una persona que no estaba identificada, asi que le llamaré: La persona oculta (suena hasta melodramático jaja)

**Persona Oculta: **Me alegro de que te encante! Muchas gracias ^^

**Yune-Hinata: **Intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible, pero estoy en segundo de bachiller, el cual es dificil y mis profes son super estrictos...T.T Aun así intentaré complacerles. Besitos :3

**luni123: **Me alegro de que lo encuentres interesante, realmente estaba nerviosa sobre que pensaríais, después de todo es mi primer fic... jeje Gracias luni-chan, abrazos! :D

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! Gracias por leerlo, sinceramente.**


	3. Rubia tonta

Hola chicos! Nuevo capi!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rubia tonta**

Lucy se levantó perezosamente, no tenía ganas de ir hoy a clase, los profesores empezarían ese día con las pruebas iniciales, ella siempre había sido buena en los estudios, pero como toda estudiante que se preciara: odiaba los examenes y estudiar.

Y para mejorar su estado de ánimo, coincididó con Natsu cuando iba a ir al instituto.

- Buenos días - tal vez Lucy no entendiera a este nuevo Natsu, pero eso no impedía ser amable.

- Hola

El pelirosa fue simple y seco, pero con ese deje de: me llevo a todas las tías que quiero; que siempre estaba en su voz.  
Antes no era así, ¿por qué cambió? De pronto, la necesidad de saberlo, la estaba consumiendo.

Estaban andando de nuevo juntos, sin decirse ni una palabra pero uno al lado del otro. Él estaba charlando con Freed y Alzack, ella le miraba de vez en cuando para percatarse de que ni siquiera se fijaba en ella. La sensación de la tarde de ayer, volvió a recorrerla. Agachó la cabeza incoscientemente, esa sensación... la sensación de estar con alguien pero saber que en realidad estas sola.

Se escuchó el pitido de un coche, al tiempo que ella levantaba la cabeza y notaba como una mano le agarraba el brazo y la atraía hacia si mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Al instante siguiente fue consciente de la situación, Natsu le había salvado la vida, la abrazaba y ahora le gritaba.

- ¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE MIERDA ANDAS PENSANDO? ¿Y SI ESE COCHE TE HUBIERA ATROPELLADO EEE? RUBIA TONTA!

El Dragneel la miraba con el ceño fruncido y en su cara se reflejaba una mezcla de rabia, preocupación y miedo. Lucy abrió los ojos y miró sorprendida a Natsu.

-Flashback-

Una pequeña Lucy le había gritado a Natsu que le diera más velocidad al columpio que giraba y ahora se encontraba mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

- Te dije que no debías haber pedido tanto, Lucy.

- ¡Tu debíste haber parado, Natsu!

- ¿¡Eh!? ¿Y como iba a saber que querías que parara?

- Tendrías que haberlo sabido, niño tonto! - se agachó un poco más porque el gritar había hecho que sus ganas de devolver, regresaran

- ¿Eh...? ¿Tan mal te sientes? - se acercó aun más a ella y le tocó la mejilla y la abrazó - Es la última vez que hago que te sientas mal, a partir de ahora yo tambien te cuidaré, rubia tonta.

-Fin flashback-

Dos lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la Heartphilia cuando el recuerdo vino a su cabeza. Nunca creyó que puediera desear tanto que él la llamara rubia tonta. Pero no fue solo eso lo que la sorprendió, fue tambien el echo de que la hubiera salvado, o el que ahora mismo estuviera abrazandola de nuevo mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oido. Ese era su Natsu, y no quería que volviera a cambiar nunca más.

Con esta idea se abrazó aun más a él.

Hasta que alguien carraspeó tras ellos, sacándoles del trance. Natsu se separó de ella y con el tono de voz que Lucy pensó que no volvería a oir, le dijo:

- Vamos, nena. No vamos a llegar a tiempo a clase, a no ser que quieras que tu y yo hagamos rabona para irnos por ahí, solos y divertirnos - le sonrió de esa manera fría y distante y empezó a caminar de nuevo con los dos chicos mientras reía.

¿Por qué...? Lucy veía como se alejaban los chicos, más bien veía como se alejaba Natsu. ¿Acaso había soñado lo de hace un momento? Ahora eso era lo que le parecía. ¿Por qué era así? Le odiaba.

Llorando, echó a correr, adelantando a los tres chicos y sin pararse hasta llegar a la entrada del instituto, donde chocó con un muchacho rubio, que no le preguntó por su estado, solo se limitó a abrazarla y llevarla a la enfermería para que nadie le molestara haciendo preguntas tontas a la rubia como ¿por qué lloras?

Natsu, vió pasar a Lucy llorando y corriendo, sintió como algo se encogía dentro de él. No debería haberle dicho aquello, la había dañado. Aunque había algo que le extrañaba aun más; no se había comportado así desde hacía nueve años, y justo ocurrió, en un momento de debilidad. Pero, joder, había estado muy cerca de que la atropellaran y eso lo había vuelto loco. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo último que quería en este mundo era volver a perderla.

Llegó justo para ver como la rubia entraba con Sting, abrazandola. Aquello era demasiado, ¿como se atrevía a abrazar a Lucy? Él era el único que podía abrazar a la rubia tonta! _Lo eras, no lo olvides, lo eras. Ya no. _

Se paró en seco, era cierto, ya no le importaba. Aunque...

* * *

Eeeeey! Y hasta aqui este nuevo capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews y demás!

La verdad es que tengo serios problemas, porque no se cuando decir lo que les ocurrió a Natsu y Lucy hace nueve años, no se si ponerlo en el siguiente capitulo o más adelante... puffff.

**Yune-Hinata:**Yune-chan! La verdad es que yo adoro a Sting y por eso quise hacer que fuera con él con el que Lucy le estuviera dando celos a Natsu jeje

**Steldark: **Me alegro muchiiiisimo de que te guste! Aqui tienes el capitulo! Besitos

**Nos vemos en el proximo cap! Besitos y gracias por leerlo!**


	4. Aquello que pasó hace nueve años

Chicos! Se que llevo sin escribir como cuatro siglos y medio pero a mis profesores se les ha ido la pinza y han empezado a poner exámenes por todos lados...

De verdad lamento el retraso en publicar este capi...

Pueden matarme y ofrecerme a la diosa que quieran como sacrificio! SUMIMASEN! (pregunta! quien dice al final de sus frases siempre: sumimasen!. Es facilita asi que no me la fallen ;)) Y el que acierte primero se llevará... mmm... ya pensaré! **Nota**: Junto con la respuesta pongan su pareja favorita de FairyTail!

* * *

**Cápitulo 4: Aquello que** pasó** hace nueve años.**

Llegó justo para ver como la rubia entraba con Sting, abrazandola. Aquello era demasiado, ¿como se atrevía a abrazar a Lucy? Él era el único que podía abrazar a la rubia tonta! _Lo eras, no lo olvides, lo eras. Ya no. _

Se paró en seco, era cierto, ya no le importaba. Aunque...

Corrió hacia ella, la agarró del brazo y se la llevó corriendo. Ni Sting ni la propia Lucy supieron que estaba pasando hasta que fue tarde y ella había sido secuestrada por Natsu y se encontraban en un lugar que ella desconocía.

Cuando salió de su asombro, empujó a Natsu para alejarlo de ella.

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA HACES?

Lucy estaba cabreada, había dejado de llorar y ahora fruncía el ceño y le miraba roja de la ira.

_Al menos ya no llora, _pensó Natsu.

- Yo... no quería decir lo que dije antes.

- No seas mentiroso, claro que querías decirlo. Después de todo, asi es como eres ahora, ¿no?

Él la miró perplejo, era cierto que ahora se comportaba de ese modo, pero siempre pensó que ella entre todas podría llegar a ver que en verdad todo era una máscara para no dañarse.

- Por lo visto, sí. Así es como soy.

Ella se acercó a él, pero el pelirosa instintivamente dió un paso atrás. Se quedaron mirandose por un tiempo, observandose, esperando a que el otro rompiera el silencio.

- Te he echado de menos.

El tono de ella fue seco y sincero y él no pudo mas que quedarse perplejo y mirarla, como hacía antaño, con cariño. Pero eso se esfumó cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de la rubia.

- ¿Que te pasó? O más bien... ¿Que nos ha pasado?

Aquellas palabras les hizo volar al pasado.

-Flashback-

Estaba nervioso, siempre le decía que le tenía mucho aprecio, pero esta vez era distinto, ahora mismo acababa de comprender que significaba este sentimiento. Hacía un día ni siquiera sabía que existía el amor. Ella era su primer amor.

La chica rubia le sonrió como siempre hacía, pero él a duras penas pudo responderle.

- H-hola L-luce.

- Natsu, ¿que te pasa?

- Luce, veras... yo... yo... yo...

- Natsu, deja de tartamudear y dilo!

- Luce, te quiero.

- Yo también te aprecio mucho Natsu.

- No me entiendes... Yo TE QUIERO.

- ¡Eh! No me grites. ¿Y que diferencia hay?

Natsu no podía creerlo, supuestamente era una chica y ellas sabían de esas cosas mucho antes que los chicos, asi que ¿por qué ella no?

- Significa que me paso todo el día pensando en ti y que estas en mi corazón, al menos eso me ha explicado Igneel.

- ¡Lucy!¡Vamos, despidete ya! - la voz del padre de Lucy se escuchó por todo el parque.

- ¿Despedirte?¿A donde vas?¿Por qué?¿Cuando vuelves?

Natsu estaba confundido, ¿ella se iba? Despues de haber descubierto lo que sentía por ella y... ¡Tambien quería pedirle que se casara con él! Tal y como hacen los mayores.

- No lo sé, Natsu... Papá dice que tenemos que irnos ya.

- Pero... Me prometiste que siempre cuidarías de mi!

- Lo sé, pero es que papá esta muy triste y a penas habla. He intentado hablar con mamá pero no la encuentro...

- ¡Lucy! - Jude se acercó a su hija y la tomó del brazo - ¡Se nos va a escapar el tren!

- ¡Luce!¡Luceeee! - gritó un desesperado Natsu, mientras un torrente de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

El pequeño cayó al suelo de rodillas y siguió llorando, tanto que no pudo escuchar como la Heartphilia le gritaba:

- Yo también te quiero, Natsu. Te juro que volveré a verte!

-Fin Flashback-

- Ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de responderme, yo acababa de descubrir lo que sentía y tu me destrozaste. - el Dragneel la miró con una mezcla de dolor y asco.

- ¿Decencia de responderte? Te respondí.

- No lo hiciste.

- Lo hice! Te dije que te amo!

Natsu se quedó perplejo, no podía ser lo que pensaba... ella no había dicho amaba, ella lo había dicho presente ¿por qué? A lo mejor no significaba nada y estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. No debía alterarse tanto, entonces ¿por que el corazón le latía a mil por hora?

No lo sabía, joder se estaba volviendo loco! Solo quería besarla, llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo probar esos labios... Pero no podía hacerlo, ¿y por qué no podía hacerlo? El queria hacerlo y nada se lo impedía. Podía hacerlo porque era lo que más deseaba, despues de todo la amaba._ Espera... ¿qué?¿Desde cuando la amas? _Y algo en su cabeza le respondió: Desde siempre.

Lucy vio a un Natsu como perdido en sus propios pensamientos, e iba a preguntarle que le ocurría cuando él la besó. Fue un beso seco cargado de deseo, pero cuando ella salió del asombro y le correspondió dejando que sus lenguas bailaran, se convirtió en un beso dulce y apasionado, una mezcla extraña pero que hacía que las piernas de Lucy se aflojaran y tuviese que agarrarse de la bufanda del chico. Cosa que hizo que la separación entre ambos se hiciera nula y Natsu sonriendo la abrazó mientras continuaba el beso.

Cuando ambos sintieron que si seguían sin aire morirían, se separaron. Ella estaba completamente roja, llevaba soñando con ese beso años y había sido mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Aquel calor que transmitía la había echo encenderse.

- ¿Puedo volver a besarte?

Aquella pregunta sacó de sus pensamientos a la rubia. Le había robado su primer beso, y ¿¡Ahora le preguntaba si podía volver a besarla!? Le miró a los ojos y vió algo que hizo que se riera. ¡Aquel chico se lo estaba preguntando de verdad! De pronto sintió que volvía a ver al chico dulce y travieso de ocho años.

Ella le sonrio como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

- Solo si me alcanzas.

Y dicho esto echó a correr. Aquel juego de crios dejó al principio trastornado a Natsu pero cuando vió que ella se estaba alejando más y más, corrió tras ella. Aunque algo en su cabeza no dejaba de repetir una unica pregunta: ¿De verdad la amas o solo añoras el pasado?

* * *

TINONINONINONIIIIIIII! (si, decididamente se me ha ido la pinza...)

Gentecilla! Les prometo que el siguiente capi lo escribiré muy muy muy muy pronto, después de todo viene el puente de HALLOWEEN! Estoy pensando... que después de todo me gustaría hacer un especial de halloween como otro fic de un solo capi... Tengo que pensarmelo bien porque quiero que esté chulo!

**Yune-Hinata: **Yune-chan! Se que esperabas este capi con ansias... gomene... Es verdad que en este fic estoy poniendo a Natsu como el típico insensible, chulo y engreído pero hay que tener en cuenta que el pobre sufrió un trauma con el amor cuando era chiquitito... Espero que hayas disfrutado este capi! Besitos!

**Asiato-Momo-chan: **Momo-chan! (¿puedo llamarte asi o prefieres Asiato-chan? Cuestión de vida o muerte para mi u.u) Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y lamento el haberme retrasado... ODIO a mis profes... SON MALOS. Besos :3

**Nata: **Nata-chan! Tal y como me recomendaste, lo escribí en este capi! La verdad es que hay gente que puede pensar que en verdad lo que les pasó fue una tontería, pero hay que pensar que son unos críos y para los niños es todo muy intenso ¿no? ¿Te gusta la idea de que Natsu sea rebelde? Pues esperate porque prometo tiempos de dolor y de ganas de matar a Natsu en un futuro xD

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME! NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! CUIDENSE! BESOS :3**


End file.
